sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
New Republic Second Fleet
The New Republic Second Fleet is a battlegroup headquartered at the New Alderaan Military Base on Ord Mantell in the Bright Jewel Cluster. In addition to its capacity as an offensive force, Second Fleet is the main line of defense along the coreward border of New Republic space, serving alongside their counterparts, Third and Fourth Fleets. The 22nd Starfighter Wing and the 5th Marine Corps are two of the units assigned to work alongside Second Fleet. History With the foundation of Ord Mantell as a significant base of operations in the New Republic, and the reformation of the Fleet structure, Second Fleet was chosen to transfer from its base in Calamari and head to the new location. Control and guardianship of Calamari and surrounding sectors passed to the First Fleet, with the severely damaged Sixth Fleet taking up a flanking position at Elom. Recent Events The Second Fleet was placed in charge of the Republic's offensive against Imperial forces on Corellia. After deceiving the Empire into thinking that the campaign was directed at other systems, the Second Fleet and its attached support units, among them the 22nd Starfighter Wing and the 5th Marine Corps jumped into the system. After clearing a path through the Imperial space forces, it began to land ground troops throughout the system. Important gains were made in the early months of the campaign but the Republic's forces were soon bogged down in a battle of attrition. It was only with the help of local rebel groups that the Second Fleet was able to expel Imperial forces from the system. Following this, the Second Fleet saw to the task of keeping the hyperspace routes to the system from the rest of the Republic's territory open. Organization The fleet is comprised of a core of carrier-scale capital ships, smaller combat vessels and many times that amount of support ships, as well as numerous types of starfighters. Its headquarters are located on Ord Mantell, the Republic's capital. Among its most famed units are the 224th Marine Battalion, the starfighters attached to Strike Group Alpha and the NRCV Audacity. As per Republican conventions, the fleet as a single, indivisible unit exists only in paper. Rather the fighting and other duties asked of it are carried by its subunits, the battlegroups, squadrons and task groups of the fleet. Command Structure Please note that the units that are listed here are but a small part of the fleet. Naval Strength Starfighter Strength Troop Strength Units Destroyed/Captured in Combat *[[NRSD Crusader|NRSD Crusader]] - Destroyed In Combat 14 ABY *[[NRSD Templar|NRSD Templar]] - Captured 14 ABY by Task Force Hammer *[[NRAF Adamant|NRAF Adamant]] - Destroyed In Combat 14 ABY *[[GSS Admiral Rishar|GSS Admiral Rishar]] - Destroyed In Combat, Operation Shado Kolpo, 15 ABY *[[VSD Monarch|NRSD Monarch]] - Destroyed In Combat, Sixth Battle of Coruscant, 15 ABY *[[NRCV Plaxif|NRCV Plaxif]] - Destroyed In Combat, Battle of Bimmiel, 16 ABY *[[NRCV Land Runner|NRCV Land Runner]] - Destroyed In Combat, Battle of Bimmiel, 16 ABY OOC Info All players who wish to be a part of the New Republic Military are automatically placed into Second Fleet. * FleetOps/Navy players will be assigned a role aboard the [[MCSC Deliverance|NRSC Deliverance]]. * StarOps players will be assigned to Ghost Squadron, Dagger Squadron, or Falcon Squadron. * GroundOps players will be assigned to the 224th Marine Battalion. Category:Military Units